


I Have A Thing For Track Team Members

by topidolharuka



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, M/M, Power Bottom, sick day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topidolharuka/pseuds/topidolharuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nagisa doesn't come to school Rei starts to get a little worried. As his classmate he decided to take a detour and visit his sick friend at his home- provided he can find it first. But the dynamic of the visit begins to change as soon as he gets to Nagisa's bedroom. Although it's his first time can the more experienced Nagisa Hazuki guide him through it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have A Thing For Track Team Members

**Author's Note:**

> Okay seriously not enough people know how to properly have anal sex. There is a lot of preparation involved especially if you are the one taking it up the ass. I originally wrote this story before I really understood anal and this is not a perfect representation (but yes, you do need to reapply lube). It is a work of fiction. That being said I did try harder to make it more realistic (unlikely with anime porn but still) and would really appreciate critiques or comments if you have them. It's all about getting better. The title makes less sense now that I changed it but I'm keeping the same title in case people read it.

Rei shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the train home from track practice. He stared at his book but whenever he tried reading the words on the page his mind wandered off to the small blond boy who for once was not chatting his ear off. Nagisa hadn’t showed up at school that day. And although there were still plenty of people on the train, it felt incredibly empty to Rei.

He pushed his glasses back towards his face. It wasn’t any of his concern what the little brat did. Even though he and Rei were the same age the former acted more like a child than a first year high school student. The chances that Nagisa had stayed up late playing video games or something the night before and overslept were high.

"But even if he had overslept he would have just come to school late" Rei thought. Perhaps he had opened a window and forgot to close it when he went to sleep and caught a cold. Therefore it would be reasonable for him to not show up at school.

That still didn’t make Rei feel any better. "But what if he has caught something more serious? Or had it the entire time and none of us had payed enough attention to realize it! His eyes are a strange color, maybe it is a sign of some genetic disease and he’s currently dying as I sit here right now!"

Rei brought his hand to his face, covering his mouth. A couple other riders on the train noticed his strange behavior but he was too far gone in his head to be embarrassed. Rei tried to calm himself. "It is probably only a cold… still… as his classmate it would be polite for me to pay him a sick visit."

So when it came to the stop that Nagisa usually got off at Rei decided to step off himself. Only as the train had left did Rei realize that he had no idea where Nagisa lived. He punched himself internally. He tried to remember back to conversations he had had with Nagisa previously.

“Do you have any siblings Rei-chan?” Nagisa asked cheerfully.

Rei didn’t bother looking up from his book “I have an older brother.”

“Really? You seem like you would be the oldest child!”

“Well I am not. What about you? You seem like you would be the baby of the family”

“Nope! I am actually the oldest! I have a younger sister. She’s still in elementary school but she’s growing up really fast. Soon I won’t have to remind her to put her bike away when she’s done playing with it. She always leaves it in the front yard.”

“Alright!” Rei nearly shouted as he came back to reality “I just need to look for the house with the bike in the front yard”

Rei searched about 15 minutes before he finally found it. Although the bike had been Rei’s only clue he had a strong feeling that this was Nagisa’s house and felt rather proud that he had let his intuition lead him. He knocked on the door and waited.

A pretty blonde girl opened the door. Rei’s stomach knotted itself. Perhaps he had showed up at the wrong house. Even if it was the correct house perhaps he was disturbing something… private. Nagisa was, in Rei’s mind, incredibly attractive. It would make sense that he would have a girlfriend.

“Are you one of Nagisa’s friends?” The girl finally asked.

“Huh? Oh- um… yes. I am” Rei answered, punching himself at his lack of eloquence.

“I’ll call him down for you.” She turned to the staircase right behind her. “Onii-chan!!!!!! You have a friend here to visit you!”

"Onii-chan?" Rei thought."'That means that this is actually his younger sister? Now that I look at her she does seem rather young. Oh my god I thought Nagisa was dating an elementary school student. I am so ashamed."

Nagisa ran down the stairs. He struggled to keep his blanket wrapped around his body and almost fell as he rounded the corner to climb down the last couple of steps. But when he saw that it was Rei in the doorway his face lit up. “Rei-chan! What are you doing here?”

Rei felt his own face grow hot. Despite his messy hair and red nose, Nagisa still looked as cute to Rei as he always did. “Y-you weren’t at school to-today so I thought it was customary to pay you a s-s-sick visit”

Nagisa grasped Rei’s hands and looked him directly in the eye. Rei looked down and saw that the only thing Nagisa had been wearing under his blanket was a pair of loosely fitted boxers. Although Rei had seen Nagisa in his jammers many timed before, this felt different. “I didn’t expect you to come visit!” The shorter one pulled the taller one towards the staircase. “Come on! Let me show you my bedroom!”

Rei followed Nagisa to his bedroom. It was pretty average looking. There was a bookshelf with a couple untouched school books on it with a couple magazines and mangas. There was a desk with a laptop on it and a couple framed photos on it. Near the wall there was a neatly made bed and a end table with a box of tissues and a familiar looking book.

“Welcome to my room! It isn’t much but it does it’s job!” Nagisa chirped. Rei didn’t pay much attention. He walked over to bed stand and picked up.

“The Modern Pole Vault” He read out loud. His face reddened. “Wh-why are you reading this?”

Nagisa sauntered over to him until inches separated their bodies. He looked up at the blue haired teen with big puppy dog eyes. “Pole vaulting is something that makes you happy. I wanted to be able to understand it.” Rei’s abdomen became heated. Nagisa’s cute puppy look abruptly changed. His eyes narrowed and his smile turned into a smirk. “Besides…” he gently walked his fingers up Rei’s chest. “I can’t help it. It turns me on to see you running around with that big pole in your hands. Makes me wonder what other kind of poles you can handle.”

He pushed Rei over onto the bed with just one finger. Rei didn’t even notice when his head hit the wall. He was too preoccupied by the small blond boy crawling on top of him whilst giving him the bedroom eyes. It goes without saying that Rei had never really been intimate with another person before. As much as he appreciated the beauty of the female body it never really interested him sexually. But as he felt Nagisa’s breath flow into his ear he immediately felt all the sexual attraction he had been missing for all those years.

“So let me tell you how this is going to go down. You want to learn about using intuition to guide you instead of just calculations? I will guide you through this but you need to take control. Let’s start with getting rid of these.” Nagisa removed the red frames from Rei’s face. “What should we do now?”

“I-uh-um th-th-this is, uh.” Nagisa didn’t wait for the clearly confused teen to finish. He ran his tongue along the shell of the other’s ear and then nipped along his neck until he reached the collar of Rei’s dress shirt. He frowned.

“I don’t like the amount of clothing you’re wearing. If you aren’t going to get on the same level as me then this can’t happen” Nagisa climbed off the taller boy’s lap and began to walk towards the closed door. But as he did he felt a hand grab his wrist. Before he could even take note of what was happening he was already lying on his bed, Rei above him removing his blazer, shirt, and tie with Haruka like speed. He smiled.

“I thought I was the one in control here. I didn’t say you could leave.” Rei’s voice was low and intense, just the way Nagisa liked it. He wrapped his arms around Rei’s shoulders and pulled him closer. Without saying another word Rei closed the gap between him and Nagisa. The first impact was clumsy at best but they quickly fixed themselves and began kissing passionately. Nagisa instinctively entwined his hands in Rei’s blue locks as Rei pushed his tongue past the blond’s lips. Nagisa had expected the first kiss to be comparable to the ones he had many times received from his neighbor's dog after getting slightly too close but he was pleasantly surprised to find out that Mr. Calculations had some skill already. He bent his knee so that it made contact with the quickly forming bulge in Rei’s pants. He gasped at the sensation, unsure of whether it hurt or felt good. Nagisa took this opportunity to move to the nape of Rei’s now fully exposed neck. He bit down and began to suck, lightly at first, then with more force. He wanted to make sure to leave a mark- not one so obvious that he would get Rei in trouble, but one that could be seen by other members of the track and swim team. Just so everyone would know who the runner actually belonged to.

“Now it’s your turn.” Nagisa cooed as he finished up his work of art. He tilted his head to give Rei perfect access to his ever so sensitive neck. Access that Rei took. Nagisa moaned as he felt the hickey forming. This encouraged Rei even more. He moved his mouth towards Nagisa’s collar bone, nipping and sucking the entire way. Nagisa ran his hands up and down Rei’s perfectly sculpted body, pausing to play with each nipple. Not getting the reaction he had been hoping to get he then brought his hands back down and began undoing the buttons on Rei’s pants. As much as he enjoyed the little games they were playing he was getting impatient. Rei stopped.

“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Rei asked, getting a bit self conscious. Certainly things had been seen in the locker room before but it felt completely different from that. So many things could go wrong. Perhaps he would finish early or wouldn't be able to please Nagisa. He wasn't too much worried about himself or the discomfort that would come from just leaving things as they were. He only wanted to do what would be best for Nagisa. 

“What do you think?” Nagisa replied as he pulled down both Rei’s pants and briefs in one motion. He arched his crotch up to Rei. “Your turn”

Fuck being self conscious. Rei hastily removed Nagisa’s garment as well as fully getting rid of his own. “I have some condoms and lube in the top drawer of my bedside table. Use the gel, it's silicone-based which is great for anal. Don't touch the green apple stuff- that's for later. I will quite literally blow you away. And don't worry, I have a habit of cleaning myself up down there on a daily basis so we should be good. And although I did stretch myself out with a dildo last night you still obviously need to prepare me."

“Pr-prepare you?” Rei asked as he dug for the stuff in the drawer. He didn’t bother taking notice of all the little toys Nagisa had hidden in there.

“Cover your fingers in lube. You've gotta stretch out my back door.” Rei did as he was told. Nagisa spread his legs so Rei could get a good angle. He began by inserting one finger into the tight hole. It was relatively cold but this was not the first time Nagisa had been in this position and he certainly hoped it wouldn’t be the last. It didn’t take long for Rei to be able to add two and then three fingers. Where he had been skill at kissing he lacked at fingering. That being said, it was effective enough to move on. “That’s enough.”

Rei removed his fingers and grabbed the box of condoms he had set on the nightstand. He took one and put it over his dick. He then took the lubricant and coated his penis thoroughly. Nagisa propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a good look at the other boy. Everything about Rei was beautiful. His lean, sculpted muscles, his shiny blue hair, his passionate lavender eyes. The mere sight his him touching himself preparing to enter Nagisa was almost enough to make him cum on the spot.

“A-are you ready” Rei asked as he lined his dick up with Nagisa’s entrance. He tried to calculate the correct angle to insert his appendage in at to maximize pleasure but his efforts were in vain as his head was too clouded with lust to form coherent solutions.

“Fuck me already” Nagisa whined. With that the two became one, Rei entering the smaller teen slowly at first until his balls touched Nagisa’s butt. The sensation was unlike anything he had ever imagined. He pulled out to reapply the lube before thrusting in once again. He kept doing it a number of times, picking up speed with each thrust. When he felt that he had lubed up enough Nagisa wrapped his legs around Rei’s waist. The slight change in angle cause Rei to his Nagisa right in his prostate, causing him to make a noise Rei quite liked. The thrusts became faster and more powerful as Nagisa grew louder and louder. Finally Rei couldn’t take it anymore and climaxed inside of Nagisa. He followed suit soon thereafter, spilling his own seed on the abdomen of both him and his lover. Rei pulled out and removed the condom, tying it in a little knot to keep from making a bigger mess. He threw it in the trash can next to the bedside table and plopped down next to Nagisa. The smaller boy scooted over and put his head on Rei’s chest, snuggling into him. Rei wrapped his arms around the blond and kissed the top of his head.

They stayed like that for a little while until the two heard a buzzing from the pile of discarded clothing. Rei scrambled over to his pants and grabbed his phone from the pocket. “Ah hello… yeah sorry Aniki. I was just staying late for, uh practice… yeah, I’ll be home right away.”

Nagisa smiled “Practice… so that’s what this was. Can’t wait to see what the real thing is like.”

Rei quickly put his clothing back on, neglecting to rinse himself off. But before he ran off he turned back to Nagisa and gave him a quick peck on the lips. “We’ll wait until you’re not sick to do the real thing.”

“Oh I’m not actually sick. I just faked sick to get out of taking my math exam today. I even put makeup on my nose to make me look like I had a runny nose.”  
“You do realize you’ll have to take it later then.”

“Oh shit I forgot about that. I am totally going to fail it!”

“Well then” Rei smirked “I’m pretty good at math… maybe I could come over and tutor you. Tomorrow sound good?”

Nagisa smirked back. “It’s a date.”


End file.
